For Keeps
by nomdeplum9
Summary: It was as if his life had become a game, and he was playing for keeps. Sequel to Possessions. EO.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **So…here it is, the sequel to Possessions. Obviously, read that first, otherwise you'll be very confused. This is still going to be angsty, but hopefully a little romantic and (dare I say it?) funny. After all, there is a little EO baby running around now. Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer- **The people in the white coats think they're not mine. I want a second opinion!

**Pretty Please?- **Reviews? I don't know how this will be received. Drop me a line!

**Story Summary- **It was as if his life had become a game, and he was playing for keeps. Sequel to Possessions. EO.

**XXXXX**

_Don't want me as your anything, and I'll be yours._

That was it. The magic words. They were right in front of him, and they were going to try for a second chance. All he had to do was take that chance, and he could take back the past five years, the horrible things he had said, and the hurt he had caused her.

He could take them back, and, at that moment, nothing in the world mattered more.

**XXXXX**

_Don't want me as your anything, and I'll be yours._

What in the hell was she thinking? She couldn't do this, not again. She was binding herself to him, tying herself to this place. What about Addie, huh? Should she be consulted? Maybe she could convince her little daughter to want to stay in Winapoint. Even he wouldn't go against the wishes of his child.

But was that what she really wanted? Or could it be as she had said? Did she want to be his?

**XXXXX**

Olivia's words left a slightly uneasy silence between them. Nervously, she glanced at her watch.

"I'll go and take Addie now, get her settled down at my apartment. I'm sure you all are still very busy."

She dashed up the familiar stairs, leaving Elliot with a stack of files on his desk.

Upstairs, Olivia caught her daughter up into her arms as the child came running towards her.

"Mama!" the little girl yelled.

"Sweetheart, are you having fun with Casey and Captain?" she asked, laughing and swirling in a quick circle.

"They're tellin' me about the _adventures_!" she stage-whispered, her voice carrying over to where the captain and lawyer sat, making them laugh and walk over to mother and child.

"But of course! I couldn't possibly meet this lovely little girl and not tell her all about the times her mama misbehaved or goofed," Cragen said, a huge smile on his face.

"What have you been telling my daughter?" Olivia asked, but a matching grin was on her face, too, fighting the frown. "I never misbehaved!"

The indignation in her voice made all three adults laugh for a few minutes, but a more somber mood quickly took over.

"Do you have a place to stay, Liv?" asked Cragen, watching his former detective rock slowly. Addie's eyes were closing as the excitement of the day finally took it's toll.

"I kept my apartment, so we'll stay there until I can find us a permanent place. My old apartment was fine when it was just me, but the two of us will need a bigger place."

Silently, she added that if Elliot was to be a part of their family, then a much bigger space was most certainly needed.

"Of course. Let me know if you need any help," he offered, and Casey nodded too.

"Me, too," she added.

All three were silent before Casey spoke once more.

"Would you like to have a little reunion dinner tonight? We need to celebrate your return. We can surprise Munch and Fin, and the whole squad will have to come. Melinda, too, and Huang."

Olivia caught the underlying message. _You were sorely missed._

"That sounds like a great idea. Think you can spare everyone for one night, Captain?" she asked.

"For this, of course. I'll call Maloney's and see if we can get the back room for the night…"

"And I'll get everyone there," Casey finished.

"Sounds good," Olivia agreed and glanced down at her now-sleeping child.

"Hey, can I ask you both a question?"

The pair nodded and she continued.

"I know that all of this must be crazy for everyone, what with me coming back and with a child, but I was wondering…could Addie could call you Grandpa and Aunt Casey? Everyone here has always been the only family I could count on, and…" she paused, realizing she was rambling.

"I would be honored to be Addie's Grandpa," Cragen said.

"I will, but under one condition. Nobody gets to teach that kid how to swing except me," she announced.

"I wouldn't dream of delegating that task to anyone else," she laughed. "We'd better get going now, I don't want to be distracting you all from your work. See you all at Maloney's at 7?"

Cragen and Casey agreed immediately and disappeared down the stairs, back to their jobs. Olivia shifted Addie to a more comfortable situation on her hip before going back down into the bullpen.

**XXXXX**

Elliot must've stared at the same piece of paper for the past ten minutes, and for the life of him couldn't tell you what it said.

_He had another daughter._

Adelaide Claire Benson, that was her full name. It was a beautiful name that belonged to a beautiful little girl.

_His beautiful little girl._

His head was spinning with all the things that he could do with her. A dozen picturesque scenes filled his mind.

They could go to the park for a picnic lunch. He wanted to show her the Ferris wheel at the Toys R Us and he wanted to take her ice skating at Rockefeller Center in the winter.

He wanted to hear her call him Daddy. He wanted stand beside Olivia as they tucked her in at night.

God help him, he wanted it all.

He was in the middle of one of these daydreams when Casey, Cragen, and finally Olivia came back down the stairs.

Their daughter, he noticed, was fast asleep, and suddenly he wanted to hold both of them as they fell asleep at night.

"Elliot," Olivia said softly, bringing him back to the present.

"She nodded off fast." He nodded at the little girl and almost didn't see her mother hug her just a little closer.

"It's been a long day," she said defensively. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that we're meeting everyone at Maloney's tonight. 7 o'clock."

"I'll be there," he promised. She started to make her way out the door, grabbing their luggage and moving even slower with the added weight.

"Let me help you," he called, standing up.

"I can do this by myself," she told him, and then she was gone.

Sighing, Elliot returned to his desk.

Nobody said that the game of love was easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **Here's chapter two. Hope you all enjoy! For the record, the character Addie is based off my younger family members, as I remember them at that age. And, this chapter is a bit of a fluff-fest, so avoid sugary sweet substances while reading!

**Disclaimer- **The people in the white coats think they're not mine. I want a second opinion!

**Pretty Please?- **Reviews? I don't know how this will be received. Drop me a line!

**Story Summary- **It was as if his life had become a game, and he was playing for keeps. Sequel to Possessions. EO.

**XXXXX**

The apartment was bare, and as Olivia fished for the keys she vowed to not unpack everything all at once. She would most likely need some motivation to search for a new place.

Addie was settled on the bed, still sleeping. Her arms were now tightly wound around a small stuffed animal. The little stuffed animal, a plush piggy with a curly tail, was the child's security blanket, the one thing she always needed to go to sleep at night.

She remembers the first time, a little over a year ago, that her daughter had asked her about it.

"_Mama, where did Cushion come from?" _

That's right. The pig's name was Cushion. Not that it was intended, of course. Olivia had meant for the stuffed animal to be called "Couchon," the slightly nicer, French word for the animal.

"_Couchon was your very first gift, sweetheart. Mama's friend Casey gave her to you the day you were born."_

"_Then how come I don' 'member?"_

"_Because you were so very little. But now you remember things, right? Like when we went swimming in the summer? Or how about when there was that big snowstorm last month?"_

"_The lights went out," she said solemnly. "I 'member that, Mama, but why can't I 'member Casey?"_

"_It was a long time ago."_

That night, on her daughter's request, she had told a story where the bad guys wanted to hurt Casey and all of Olivia's friends.

"_But you saved her! Right, Mama?"_

"_I did, and she saved me, too."_

**XXXXX**

Olivia had just gotten Addie out of the bath when a knock echoed in the small apartment.

"You stay here, okay?" she told the girl, before standing up and peering out the peephole.

Elliot.

"I thought maybe we could go to Maloney's together," he offered, and she let him in.

"Addie just got out of the tub. I'll be with you when I've got her ready."

He watched with mild interest as Olivia disappeared back into the bathroom. The door was left open a couple inches, and he smiled when he saw the ridiculous towel turban on Addie's head.

Olivia went through the motions of preparing her daughter for an evening out, vaguely aware she was under Elliot's gaze. She carefully brushed Addie's hair, working out all the tangles, and grabbed her up in a bear hug to dry her off.

"How do you want your hair tonight?" she asked, and Addie thought for a moment before answering.

"Piggy braids!"

With smooth, mindless movements she separated the long strands of brown hair and twisted them together so that two neat plaits went down to Addie's waist. A pair of little bows held the braids in place, and Olivia smiled and gave them each a tug when she was finished.

"Why don't you go see which outfit you want to wear tonight, okay? I left you three choices on my bed for you to choose from."

Addie scampered off to make the very difficult decision of what to wear, and with a quiet sigh Olivia turned to Elliot, whose attention was now focused on her.

"You've gotten very good at that," he said softly, but he didn't elaborate. Did he mean braiding hair? Compromising with a four year old? Motherhood in general? Even he didn't quite know for sure.

"She can be a handful sometimes," she replied. "A mix of both our tempers has produced one very willful little girl."

He had to laugh at that, and she did too. He had his (in)famous unStabler rage, and she wasn't always easy to get along with, either.

"Mama, Mama, I like this one!" Addie called, and Olivia reacted immediately, standing up and making her way over to where her daughter stood, pointing at what was presumably her selection.

"A good choice, indeed!" she exclaimed, and helped her into the outfit of her choosing. She bent down and whispered something into her ear which made the child laugh and run over to Elliot.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hello, Addie. We met before, at the station." He knelt down, getting down to her level and offering her a smile. "I'm Elliot. Your outfit is very pretty."

"Thank you."

During the small conversation, Olivia had gotten up and put away the leftover clothes, than walked back over to where the other two were talking. It was one of the sweetest things she had seen in a long time; daughter and father talking.

"Sweetheart, can you go put away your toys for Mama? After you're done, we're all going to go to a restaurant, and you can meet the rest of Mama's friends. Does that sound okay?"

"All of them?" The amazement in her baby's voice warmed her heart. At the same time, a rush of guilt flooded her as she thought of how Addie should already know all these people.

"Of course, silly. Now go, quick!"

The smile left her face in a hurry as she turned back to face Elliot, who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"This is like a dream come true for her," she mumbled. "I mean, she's never had a family like this before. It's always been the two of us, the Benson pair. She knows about everyone because I've told her stories about that them, but that's about it."

"She's going to grow up and wish for a slightly less chaotic family someday. Maybe one a little more vanilla."

The smallest hint of a smile surfaced for just a moment, but it disappeared as she made a carefully-thought decision.

"Elliot, I've managed to mess up everything in the past four years, and I know it's going to take an awful lot to even begin to make up for it. I was wrong to take Adelaide away from you. She deserves a father, and I want you to be a part of her life…"

"We've already discussed this today, Liv. We're gonna try," he interrupted.

"I wasn't finished. Because I want you to be a part of her life, I want you to decide when you want to tell her exactly what you are to her. I'll support the decision, whether you decide to do it tonight, tomorrow, or next year, but I want you to…" she paused, taking a deep breath before rushing out her next words. "I want you to be the one to give her the gift of a Daddy."

It was so sweet, so emotional, so unlike the Olivia he knew, that he didn't know how to respond to what she was saying. Luckily, he was saved by the four year old whirlwind running back into the room and into her mother's legs.

"Mama, I finished! Let's go!" Addie yelled animatedly, pulling on Olivia's jeans.

"Think about it," she whispered to Elliot before picking up her daughter and twirling in a circle.

"You finished so soon? Well, then let's go right away! All my friends cannot wait to see the both of us!"

If she only knew…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **This is chapter three, sorry for the long wait! And even sorrier, because I went away for a week without warning. My apologies, but I was on vacation! Yay!

**Disclaimer- **The people in the white coats think they're not mine. I want a second opinion!

**Pretty Please?- **Reviews? I don't know how this will be received. Drop me a line!

**Story Summary- **It was as if his life had become a game, and he was playing for keeps. Sequel to Possessions. EO.

**XXXXX**

"Casey Novak, either you tell me why I'm here this instant or…" Munch threatened darkly, being the first one to be ushered into the backroom of Maloney's.

"There's a surprise soon, relax," retorted Casey. "Everyone from the squad has to get here and then, maybe, I'll tell you what's going on. Now where's Cragen? He said he'd be here by now…"

**XXXXX**

"You got her a car seat?" Olivia asked, surprised to see one sitting in the back of Elliot's car.

"She can't exactly be in a car without one, so yes, I did." His answer was short and she instantly felt a little pang of regret. She should've known better, he would look after Adelaide now with all the protectiveness he could muster.

"Thank you," she whispered softly before bending down to fasten the little girl in.

**XXXXX**

"You're late," Casey scolded, eyeing Cragen warily. "Two of your detectives, a shrink, and a medical examiner have all tried to interrogate me. I've seen suspects crack under less pressure."

A soft chuckle escaped the truly sorry captain, his smile ruining any apology he might've tried.

"Liv's not here yet, then?" he asked.

"No… and neither is Elliot. It's almost seven, I thought he would be interested in coming, if not for his sake then for his—" she stopped suddenly, shaking her head. "Never mind."

"You thought I didn't know," he stated, astonishment lacing his words.

"Just forget I even said anything," Casey mumbled. Damn.

**XXXXX**

"I want to get to know her first," Elliot mumbled, carefully keeping his eyes focused on the road in front of him. Olivia, sitting in the passenger seat, turned and treated him to a confused look.

"Adelaide. I want to have a relationship with her and then I'll tell her. I'd like to remember my relationship with her mother, too." He gave her one of his trademark smirks, one she had frequently seen on their daughter, and she felt herself falling.

**XXXXX**

"Captain, Novak over there wouldn't tell me anything. She's assembled the whole squad here and we haven't done that since…before. What's going on?" Munch asked. 'Before' was understood to be the time before Elliot had taken off, before Olivia had disappeared. Back when everything was as normal as it could've been.

Cragen opened his mouth to give the detective a dismissive answer when the door to the backroom opened and Elliot stepped in. The mood in the room, which had been part happiness and part irritability, darkened as each of the people there lowered their eyes. Surprisingly, the man standing there wasn't the lost and angry man they had come to know over the past five years. In fact, he was smiling.

Elliot walked over to Casey and quickly muttered something into her ear, which caused the attorney to smile and nod emphatically.

"Okay," she began, talking to the room in general. "Everyone here is probably wondering why I asked you all to come tonight. Well, I've got a surprise for all of you. Would the surprise please come in?"

All of the people waited with mild curiosity as the door opened again. Elliot rushed to hold the door and a collective gasp was heard as Olivia Benson, long-lost detective and friend, walked into the room with a child resting on her hip.

**XXXXX**

Listening to Casey's little introduction made Olivia even more nervous then before. This was it, no going back. Once everyone saw her, there'd be no leaving again.

She almost turned around right then. She almost took her daughter, packed up a bag, and ran back to Winapoint. She almost did those things, but she couldn't. She owed it to Addie to give her this family. She owed it to Elliot to give him the chance to be a father. And, although the idea seemed slightly far-fetched, she owed it to herself to try this.

**XXXXX**

"C'mere, girl." Fin reacted first, stepping forward and enveloping Olivia in a very uncharacteristic hug.

"And who's this?" Munch asked, following suit and peering at the little girl with a kindly expression.

"Addie, sweetheart, don't be shy," Olivia encouraged, rubbing a small circle on the child's back.

"I'm Addie," she mumbled shyly before burying her head in her mother's shoulder.

"Addie, will you let Elliot hold you for a moment, so that I can say hi to my friends? Then I'll introduce you to everyone, if you like."

Addie nodded and Elliot opened his arms to take her. Once she was engaged in a conversation with him, Olivia turned to everyone and greeted them in earnest.

"I missed you all so much," she whispered, tears forming as Huang and Melinda hugged her and Munch and Fin shook their heads in disbelief a few feet away. She hugged them, too, and offered them a shy smile.

"Liv, you wanna…?" Elliot asked, motioning with the little girl in his arms. She nodded, going back over to him and taking her from him with ease.

"Sweetheart, do you want to introduce yourself to everyone? Then you can meet everyone and learn their names, okay?" Addie nodded at her mother and each person watched her with a curious smile.

"I'm Adelaide Claire Benson. You're Mama's friends!" she squeaked out before hiding once more.

"Well, Miss Adelaide Claire Benson, all of us are very excited to meet you," Munch announced, and the others quickly agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- **This is chapter four, and it's my last update before school starts! Yikes!

**Disclaimer- **The people in the white coats think they're not mine. I want a second opinion!

**Pretty Please?- **Reviews? I don't know how this will be received. Drop me a line!

**Story Summary- **It was as if his life had become a game, and he was playing for keeps. Sequel to Possessions. EO.

**XXXXX**

Food was ordered and a celebration regarding Olivia's return started in earnest. She wasn't allowed to leave the room without someone following her, it seemed. Addie was doing her best to charm everyone in the room, and each person approached Olivia at least once that night to request that aunt or uncle was added to their name. She happily agreed.

Munch seemed to be especially taken by the little girl, ticking her and making her laugh. Elliot alternated between hovering by her and by Liv, keeping them both under his gaze. Melinda complimented her on how well her daughter acted and looked, and Fin was telling her stories. Almost all of the attention in the room was focused on Adelaide, and to be honest, it wasn't entirely unexpected. There would be a time, Liv figured, where all that inquisitive energy would be back on her, and there would be questions asked that she really didn't want to answer.

Only George Huang, it seemed, didn't seem to be getting in on the games involved with the four-year-old. He greeted her and became her uncle, of course, but he had taken a seat and was keenly observing the scene in front of him, apparently thinking very hard.

"Penny for your thoughts," Olivia said, sliding into the seat beside her. After checking that Addie was safe in the arms of Elliot, with Casey and Fin close by, she had poured herself a glass of soda and noticed the shrink sitting alone.

"She seems to be adjusting well," Huang replied, nodding towards the child, who was now being tickled mercilessly.

"She's comfortable around everyone. I'm glad that she likes SVU, and SVU likes her."

"She's four, right? I overheard her telling Elliot that her birthday was in May..." His voice trailed off and danger signs flashed in her head.

"George..." she warned.

"You were miserable when Elliot left five years ago. Then, a month after he's taken off, you disappear. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, Liv. Eventually they're all going to connect the dots. Does Elliot know?" he asked.

"Of course he knows!" she snapped, but then she softened. "I'm sorry. He knows. He found out today and...he's going to be a part of her life."

"And does that make you feel nervous? Scared?"

"You shrinking me?" she asked him, a grim smile on her face. He shrugged. "I'm happy. Elliot's a good man, a good father, and he'll be good with Addie."

"So...happiness is the only thing you feel?" he pressed.

"I'm nervous, too. I'm going to try and work things out with Elliot." She fumbled with the half-full soda cup in her hands and refused to meet the physiatrist's eyes.

"You seem to be friendly enough with him already..."

"Not like that. We're going to try a different kind of relationship," she admitted.

"A romantic relationship?" he asked. She nodded once, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in.

"And are you doing this for the sake of your daughter?"

"What? No! Households like that will ultimately self-destruct, I know that. I just...I mean, I still..." She waited, struggling for the right words. George waited, letting her find the answer herself.

"I think that I'm still in love with Elliot. I spent five years trying to hate him, but I guess it didn't work. I'm still in love with Elliot."

**XXXXX**

Adelaide started nodding off at around nine thirty that night, resting peacefully on her mother's lap. Once her eyes closed, everyone gathered their chairs around Olivia and sat down for an adult talk. Elliot, of course, was seated right next to her, able to see her and the sleeping face of his youngest daughter.

"You have such a sweet little girl," Melinda said, by way of opening up that inevitable conversation.

"I can't take all the credit," Olivia replied. "She really didn't give me any problems. I don't know where she became so well behaved."

"But you must've taught her well. She's polite and quiet. Hell, she even likes Munch, and we all know how much of an achievement that is," Fin joked, and the others chuckled.

"I resent that. I'll have you know that I'm now her beloved Uncle Munchy," retorted Munch.

"That's hard to believe," Elliot mumbled.

"Okay, cut it out. We're happy that you're back, Liv. And we're even happier that you're happy." Cragen, ever the leader of the group, raised his glass of seltzer, and all the glasses in the room went up as well.

Olivia tried to suppress a yawn after she took a sip of her tea, but Elliot caught her.

"Maybe it's time I took the both of you home," he suggested.

"I think that's a good idea."

Goodnights and goodbyes were said, with the promise that she would stop by the precinct the next day, and bring Adelaide, of course.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- **Someone asked me if the school I was starting was college. That's such a huge compliment, but nope! Tuesday was actually my first day of high school. I'm a teenager!

**Disclaimer- **The people in the white coats think they're not mine. I want a second opinion!

**Pretty Please?- **Reviews? I don't know how this will be received. Drop me a line!

**Story Summary- **It was as if his life had become a game, and he was playing for keeps. Sequel to Possessions. EO.

**XXXXX**

Wordlessly, Olivia fastened her still-sleeping daughter into the back of Elliot's car and climbed back into the passenger seat. Once they were back on the road, she nodded off as well, leaving Elliot to his thoughts.

He could feel himself, and the moods around him, changing already. He was going back to what he was, before every thing was messed up so miserably. Tonight had felt like it had felt five years ago, with all of them there and simply enjoying each other's company.

He wanted that again, but there were other things that needed to happen first.

He wanted to be that beautiful little girl's Daddy, he wanted Olivia to stop looking at him with a mixture of guilt, nervousness, and something he couldn't quite figure out, and he wanted them to be a proper family.

Maybe proper wasn't the right word to use. Obviously, Olivia had done a wonderful job being a single mother. Elliot remembered the event that had happened in her apartment before the party. She offered Addie a choice without letting her go crazy. The idea was simple, but genius. It was easy to see that Olivia could handle everything on her own.

He wanted to help her with her responsibilities, too.

And Addie, of course, had in turn been affected by being the sole object of her mother's attentions and affections. Elliot couldn't wait to see what parts of their daughter were his, and what parts could only belong to her beautiful mother. Olivia had mentioned that their daughter was stubborn, but what else could be attributed to him? Did she love beach as he did? Did she favor chocolate ice cream like her mother or vanilla like her father?

There was so much he didn't know, and he wanted to know, so bad…

**XXXXX**

Olivia woke up as the car slowed in front of her apartment building, eyeing Elliot with something between a scowl and gratefulness.

"I shouldn't have fallen asleep on you," she mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"You needed some rest," Elliot replied.

"Well…would you like to come up and talk? You could help me tuck in Adelaide, if you want," she offered. She was trying.

"I'd love to."

He was surprised when she asked him to hold the sleeping Adelaide as she fished for her keys and led them up to her apartment.

She turned on a lamp next to her bed and motioned for him to put the little girl down on the mattress.

"Addie, sweetheart, wake up for Mama for a second," she whispered, rubbing soothing circles on Addie's back. "You need to put on your pajamas and brush your teeth."

She wakes up, rubbing her eyes and moving slowly towards the bathroom, Olivia not far behind. They've left Elliot to wait and listen to their nightly routine.

He hears what must be Olivia's voice playfully singing a silly song, he can't make out the words, and the sound of the faucet being turned on and off. The two emerge from the bathroom a few minutes later, with Addie now wearing a Disney princess nightgown. He has to think a moment, but _Mulan_ is the name he comes up with and he faintly remembers watching it with the twins.

"Say goodnight to Elliot, sweetheart," Olivia suggested quietly.

"Goodnight, Elliot."

Her babyish goodnight made him smile and he wants her to call him Daddy, not Elliot. All in good time.

"Goodnight, Addie."

She crawled onto one side of the queen bed and he watched as Olivia makes a fuss about tucking the covers in tight around her.

"Cushion, Mama?" she asked, once all but her head is beneath the sheets. Olivia smiled and retrieved the stuffed pig, making a little room so that the animal could be snuggled up next to her.

"Story?" is the next request and Olivia sighed as she sat down next to her.

"Just a short one, okay?"

Addie nodded, so Olivia started talking, not noticing that Elliot was listening intently to every word.

"Once upon a time, there was a little princess who lived in a faraway land, on the top of a mountain…"

"What was the princess's name?" Addie interrupted, and Elliot smiled despite himself.

"Adelaide, of course! And on that mountain there was a castle, with a bunch of windows looking down at the town on the bottom of the mountain. And the princess lived in that castle with all of her toys and everything she wanted. But the princess was never happy, because in that castle she was alone. Every day, she watched the people that lived in the town. She watched the children go to and from school, and the mamas shopping in the market while the daddies worked. So, one day, the princess decides that she's going to go down that mountain and meet some of the people down in the town, the people that she's watched every day."

"Does she do it, Mama?"

"Shh! You'll find out if I finish the story!" The reprimand was good-natured and obviously not unfamiliar between the two. Elliot noticed this and wondered if her eagerness belonged to him or to her.

"So the princess packs her bags and starts walking down the mountain. She reaches the town just as the children are leaving school. The princess watches and follows another little girl all the way back to her house, where the mama came back from shopping and the daddy came home from work. And the princess introduces herself and says "My names Adelaide. I live in the castle up on the mountain." And the little girl and her family smile and say "Hello, princess. We're very glad to see you again." And…"

"But how did they know that she was a princess?" Addie's voice cut through Olivia's soothing and motherly tone and brought Elliot back from the alternate reality that existed only in Olivia's mind.

"All in good time, sweetheart. Now, where was I? Oh, yes…"We're very glad to see you again," the little girl and her family said. "We've been wondering when you would come home once more." The princess was amazed. This was her home? But she lived in the castle, with all of her toys. "You must be confused," she replied. But the little girl and her parents explained that the princess had been born in the town, too. But she had chosen to live in the castle and left everyone behind. The people in the town were her family. The princess said "I want to live here again, with you, please." The little girl, her parents, and everyone in the town came over and hugged her and she soon forgot about the toys in the castle. For the first time, she was truly happy because she was surrounded by people who loved her, just like I love you."

"I love you too, Mama."

"And that's the end, sweetheart. Sweet dreams."

Addie closed her eyes and Olivia kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Mama. Goodnight, Elliot," was heard in the quiet apartment, and after a few minutes her breathing evened out and she was truly asleep.

Olivia sat on the bed long enough to decide that her daughter was asleep before bending over and whispering something more in her ear. She smoothed back the long strands of brown hair that have come loose from the braids and looked up at Elliot.

"Is there anything you want to know?" she asked quietly. There was something in her eyes, regret? He should already know everything about her. Height, weight, likes, dislikes…but he doesn't.

"Where did you go?" There, an ice-breaker of a question. He'd watch for her reactions, and then choose what direction he wanted this interrogation to go.

"Winapoint, Oregon. It's a little seaside town. It was quiet, uninteresting, and it was where I could find a house." She shrugged. She doesn't need to defend her decisions.

"Somehow I don't see you living on Main Street in Small Town America." Just another observation, one cultivated from years of sitting across from her. She was tough and loud and liked places like that. She didn't belong in the middle of the suburbs. He noticed her smile at his comment and he waited, perhaps for an explanation.

"I didn't. I had this little place, only about the size of this," she gestured around at her dark apartment. "It was on Scott's Point, a little cliff that was on the edge of Winapoint. To get to the house, you had to drive up the hill and along my driveway. Nobody else was around. It was peaceful. Addie liked it."

"Could you see the ocean? From your house, I mean." He sounded hopeful; he was remembering all the summers he had spent, as a child, at the shore.

"There were steps on my property that went down the side of the cliff, all the way down to a beach. Addie can swim, with floaties. She's my little waterbug." She smiled and Elliot put that little tidbit to memory. "She doesn't like the sand, though. She'll race right into the water." He adds that fact, as well.

"I'm glad you're back," he admitted quietly, filling up the silence that had come over them.

"I couldn't stay away forever. Casey gave me the excuse I needed to come back, come home." She sounded broken, but he privately enjoyed the fact that Oregon wasn't home for her.

"It's getting late. I should be going home," he started, after glancing at his watch. She nodded slowly, shaking whatever emotion had come over her.

"I promised Adelaide we'd go to Central Park tomorrow. If you can leave, would you like to come with us?"

The offer is only slightly unexpected and he accepted immediately.

"I would love to. See you at the station tomorrow."

He stood up and she walked him to the door. She noticed that, after exchanging goodnights, he glanced back at their daughter, and she felt something pull at the edges of her heart.

She was beginning to feel happy, even happier then when it was just her and her daughter.

And that didn't make her nervous at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- **Here we are…chapter number 6! As always, read and review. I love the support I get! Sorry for the long wait. Who've thought that I'd do homework for four hours every night?

**Disclaimer-** Nope, still not mine. Bugger.

**Pretty Please?- **Reviews? They're like the fuel to my writing fire.

**Story Summary- **It was as if his life had become a game, and he was playing for keeps. Sequel to Possessions. EO.

**XXXXX**

Olivia woke up the next morning to little fingers carefully prying her eyelids open.

"Mama, you 'wake?"

"I am now, silly goose!" She managed to get out before launching a full-fledged tickle attack on the four-year old.

"Mama! Stop, Mama!" Addie gasped, giggling uncontrollably. "We gots to go to the park!"

"Go to the park? But it's only…" she checked her cell phone. "It's only 8:30 in the morning, sweetheart! We'll go for lunch, okay? We'll have a picnic, like we do at the beach."

"Okay, Mama. Can Elliot come, too?"

The question was so innocent, but so loaded, that Olivia had to remind herself to act as normal as possible.

"I asked him last night and he said of course, but first you've gotta get dressed and eat breakfast. Now, scoot!"

The bed dipped and then evened out as Addie climbed down, looking slightly confused in the apartment.

"Come on, time for choices."

**XXXXX**

Choices are her way of allowing her daughter some freedoms. She's known for a long time that allowing a child to decide on everything is detrimental and really unnecessary.

Plus, she's known for a long time that that particular parenting method would not have been used by Elliot, and she wanted, more then anything, to be able to give him a well-mannered, respectful, kind daughter.

She's wanted to prove that she and her daughter can, and have, lived without him and done just fine.

**XXXXX**

Back in the present, Addie tugged on Olivia's hand and dragged her out of bed and over to the suitcase that had been packed with little-girl clothes.

"Choices, Mama!" Addie reminded.

"Hmm…let's see. We're going to go to the park, so you'll need play-clothes…" She sifted through the suitcase, enjoying the routine as much as her daughter. "How about these?"

Three warm tops and adorable little jean pants are pulled and Addie quickly made her decision. Green long-sleeved shirt with the butterfly on it, paired with dark blue jeans that had sequins sewn around the pant legs; it was one of Addie's favorite outfits.

Was it a coincidence that Elliot had always seemed to like the color green?

Breakfast was next, and this time Olivia's personality shown through. Addie ate cereal, Fruity Cheerios to be exact, while Olivia made a bowl of the regular ones for herself.

If she closed her eyes and tried hard enough, she could put herself back in Winapoint. After this, she would be bringing her daughter to her morning pre-school before logging on to read about women's tragic tales.

But she wasn't in Winapoint. After breakfast, she would probably have to go food shopping, because she had promised her daughter a picnic in the park. Then she would have to go see Elliot, _Elliot,_ and watch father and daughter interact, all the while trying to remember exactly why she had left in the first place. Why she had forced herself to hate him, to not love him, in the first place.

**XXXXX**

Across town, Elliot was suffering from a similar dilemma. This odd feeling, happiness, accompanied with regret and that ever-remindful bit of self-loathing, was a new addition to the wide range of emotions that had taken over in the past five years.

He had been so unhappy, but now it was time to make it right.

He was going to be a better person. After all, he had an impressionable little girl looking up to him and a nervous mother treading carefully around him.

**XXXXX**

"What do you want for lunch, sweetheart?" Olivia asked, standing in front of a long market.

This was one of the things she had missed about New York City. In Winapoint, there was one supermarket, and that was where everyone went. Here, though, there were bodegas on every street corner, fruit and vegetable stalls lining the sidewalks, dozens upon dozens of small, family owned shops, and of course the garden-variety super-size supermarkets.

"Sandwiches!" The energetic response made her smile and brought her back the temporary space-out she had been under.

"And what do you want on your sandwich?"

"Roast beef!"

That part of her is all Elliot. Olivia has always preferred the Italian meats and cheeses, but when her daughter is half pure Irish colleen, she had to try to open her daughter to different foods.

"Mama, what kind of sandwich does Elliot like?" Addie asked suddenly. She froze, her mind running a mile a second trying to come up with a decent answer.

"Why don't you call him and ask him yourself?"

There, that wasn't too horrible. It would give Addie a chance to learn something for herself, and it would give Elliot a private moment with his daughter.

It was almost as if she had never left when she dialed his extension in the precinct from her phone.

"Stabler," he gruffly answered.

"Elliot, it's me. Olivia. Addie wanted to ask you a question."

On the other end, he frowned. She never had to remind him that it was indeed her voice on the line before. Did she think he could so easily forget?

Back in the supermarket, Addie excitedly took the phone from her mother and held it up precariously to her ear.

"Hi Elliot! Mama said we're going to the park today and we're gonna have sandwiches for lunch and I wanted to know what kinda sandwich you wanted! Mama's having 'talian, and I'm having roast beef!"

The enthusiasm that only a child such as Addie could possess was amazing. Her entire part of the conversation was rushed with impatient happiness.

"Slow down, Addie," he laughed. "I like roast beef, too. Can you get me one, just like yours?"

"Mama, Elliot likes roast beef too!" Addie exclaimed, not bothering to cover the cell phone before turning to her mother. Olivia could only nod and smile. Elliot, in the precinct, was grinning from ear to ear.

"Say goodbye to Elliot, sweetheart, and give me the phone please," she coached.

"We've gots go now, but Mama wants to talk to you!"

"Elliot?" Her voice came back over the line hesitantly.

"I'm right here, Liv." And he planned on always being there.

"You've made her happy. We'll be there soon, visit with everyone and then we'll go to the park, okay?"

"I'm looking forward to it," he promised.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- **Here'schapter 7 and it's a little heavy at the end. Originally it was going to be longer, but I thought where I ended it was good. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer-** Nope, still not mine. Bugger.

**Pretty Please?- **Reviews? They're like the fuel to my writing fire.

**Story Summary- **It was as if his life had become a game, and he was playing for keeps. Sequel to Possessions. EO.

**XXXXX**

"Are you sure you have the bag?" Olivia asked, the mother in her worrying as she watched her little girl struggle with the sandwich bag in the elevator. They were headed towards the Special Victims Unit squad room. More importantly, they were headed to Elliot, and, if truth be told, both Benson girls were excited to see him again.

"I got it, Mama!" Addie said proudly, shifting the plastic bag in her hands slightly. She offered up a small, but happy smile and the elevator dinged in the background.

"Hold my hand," Olivia requested of her daughter. Addie reluctantly let go of the bag and grasped her hand tightly as they walked into the squad room.

"Well if it isn't the Benson family!" Munch exclaimed, looking up at the sound of footsteps.

"Uncle Munchy!" Addie exclaimed. She ran and gave him a hug.

"And what about me?" Fin asked dryly, walking over so that she could give him a hug, too.

"Uncle Fin!"

Assured that her daughter was in capable hands, Olivia walked over to the Captain's office and knocked once before entering, missing the conversation taking place outside.

"Elliot!" the little girl yelled.

"Addie, how are you this morning?" he asked her.

"We gots the sandwiches, and I carried them all by myself!" she told him.

"I'm sure you did, and where'd your mother go off to?"

"I was just making sure Don knew we were here. Hi, Elliot," a shy voice said. Olivia emerged from the captain's office with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, Liv."

There was an awkward moment in which Elliot and Olivia could only stare at each other, while Addie was engaged in a conversation with Munch and Fin.

"I'm glad you're coming with us today. She's never been to a place like Central Park. She really doesn't know what to expect," Olivia admitted.

"I wouldn't miss it," he told her truthfully.

"Mama, let's go!" Addie interrupted, tugging on sleeve of her mother's coat.

"Let's go," Elliot said, making her giggle as he swept her up onto her shoulders, Olivia following close behind.

**XXXXX**

**"Addie, hold my hand now. We're going to cross a very busy street now," Olivia commanded, lowering her hand down. They were now just a street's width from Central Park and Addie couldn't be more excited.**

**"Okay, Mama," her daughter responded, a slightly sulky hint to her voice.**

**"If you ask very politely, maybe Elliot will let you hold his hand, too," she suggested.**

**Addie turned immediately to Elliot, who smiled and nodded right away.**

**"Of course. Now come on, we're almost there!" he encouraged. The fact that his daughter, who didn't know that she was his daughter, had taken a liking to him so easily was slightly puzzling, but he wasn't about to start complaining. Olivia seemed to be relaxing a little bit more in his presence, as well.**

**The three crossed the street quickly once the signal turned green and to any onlookers they appeared like a normal family having an outing to one of the greatest parks in the world. Addie was giddy, practically jumping around in her excitement. Olivia and Elliot were slightly uncomfortable, but growing back into one another.**

**They could, after all, always anticipate each other's next move.**

**XXXXX**

**Elliot and Olivia were resting on the picnic blanket that Olivia had packed, eyes carefully trained on the playground in front of them. They were sitting in the Great Lawn of Central Park, something seen in movies and pictures, leaning against a tree and enjoying the peace, and Addie had discovered the "swirly slide." She had been occupied ever since.**

**Of course, her childish delight in the playground meant that the two adults had to be aware of their surroundings, because for every time a picture of the Great Lawn has appeared somewhere, they've been called to it for a case. **

**In short, they were watchful, wary, and cop-like in all that they did.**

**Addie had been playing for what seemed like ages, but was really only about an hour, when she ran back over to the blanket and sat herself down.**

**"Mama is it lunch time yet?" she asked.**

**"We can have it right now, if you like. But after that, it'd be great if you could nap, just a bit, okay? We'll stay here and you can play when you wake up."**

**Addie agreed quickly, and the sandwiches and drinks were passed out. Without thinking, Elliot and Olivia each held up half of their sandwich to swap. They glanced up at each other, nervous smiles on their faces, and made the hand-off before continuing to eat.**

**Their exchange didn't go unnoticed by their equally observant child, who spoke up instantly.**

**"Elliot, why'd you take part of Mama's sandwich?" **

**He froze. How exactly was he supposed to answer this? He didn't know what she knew about him. What if he told her something that Olivia didn't want her to know just yet?**

**Luckily for him, she came to rescue.**

**"Remember how I told you that Elliot and I worked together, sweetheart?" she asked, giving him a reassuring glance and smiling at her daughter. "Well, he's my best friend. And best friends share things, and have little traditions. You know how it's our tradition to eat pancakes on Saturday mornings? One of my traditions with Elliot is that we share part of our lunches with each other."**

**Addie seemed satisfied with this answer and continued eating. Elliot noticed how she ate her sandwich similar to the way Olivia did, with both pinky fingers raised and a silly grin on her face as she took each bite.**

**She finished the sandwich not too long after, smiling and proudly announcing her accomplishment.**

**"Finished, Mama!"**

**"That's awesome! Now, you can snuggle with me and take a nap, okay? You've been quite the busy little bee today," Olivia teased.**

"Can I snuggle with both of you?" Addie asked, her eyes big and sleepy.

This time, Olivia was at a loss for words. She looked to Elliot for help, who thought quickly and came up with an agreeable decision.

"Why don't I snuggle with your Mama like this," he suggested, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to lean against him, "and you can snuggle on your Mama's lap. That sound good?"

"Okay, Elliot!"

Addie crawled into Olivia's lap, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. The adults waited quietly and Olivia nudged Elliot's chin when she was sure her daughter was asleep.

"Thanks for helping me out with that," she whispered.

"You helped me out before. We're doing this together," he replied confidently.

Olivia buried her head into the crook between Elliot's neck and shoulder and looked up at him.

"Maybe we should talk about a few things first," she mumbled.

"Now?" She followed his gaze to their daughter, a content smile on her sleeping face.

"Someone wise once said that to go forward we first must repair what's already been done. There's one thing that's been on my mind since we came back, and I would like to ask you about it."

"Go ahead," he encouraged, but he was silently preparing for the worst.

"You've been all about making things right with us, and I know you really do love her, and that you weren't lying when you said you loved me, as well. Knowing all of this, I can't understand…" her breath hitched and he realized that she was holding back tears. "I can't understand how you left. How you rationalized leaving me like that, after that."

He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. So this was it. This was what was keeping him from winning them back. This was what was blocking him from making that final move and going forward. He had to admit to her exactly what he had been feeling.

""I...I..." he stuttered, at a loss for words.

God, this scared the crap out of him.

"I...I didn't want to give you the chance to resent me. I was afraid that you would say that that night was all a mistake, and that you never wanted to look at me again. You're my best friend, and it hurts when you don't like me. I didn't want to give you the chance to hurt me. So...I left. I needed to think and wait and see what you were going to do about things. But, after almost two months, I still hadn't seen you. I was okay in my new unit, if not a little angry, but you never even came to yell at me. I didn't know what you thought of me, so I stayed away," he finished quietly.

His arm moved slowly up and down her arm, rubbing in a soothing pattern. He could feel the wetness of her tears on his neck and it frightened him slightly.

"Oh, Elliot..." she started quietly. "I've never had to fight for someone like this before. I didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't know how to fight for you and I didn't know how to let you go."

"But you could've come back, after Addie was born. Why didn't you come back?"

He sounded broken, just as much as she did. Now her personal question was coming back to her. He had left, she hadn't come back…both of them had made mistakes. Both of them wanted to fix it.

"I didn't want to be in a place where there were many memories of you. In Winapoint, nobody knew my name. Nobody knew my past, both on the job and off. It was comforting, and while it wasn't how I planned on spending my life it was good for me."

She shifted Addie in her lap, absently stroking her hair in time with his hand on her arm. The conversation was almost over, but she couldn't stop herself from adding one last thing.

"What's done is done and we can't change it. What's important now is that you know that we didn't come home to the city. We came home to you."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- **Here's chapter 8! The response I got for the last chapter was amazing! Thank you so much! And I'm sorry for the shortness, but I thought where I ended it was good. Any further and it would've taken a month. Also, my **author's name has changed. I am now nomdeplum9. **

**Disclaimer-** Nope, still not mine. Bugger.

**Pretty Please?- **Reviews? They're like the fuel to my writing fire.

**Story Summary- **It was as if his life had become a game, and he was playing for keeps. Sequel to Possessions. EO.

**XXXXX**

Elliot couldn't have asked for a better day at the park. The afternoon ended well, with Addie waking up from her nap refreshed and ready to play. He had bonded with her and Olivia as well, spending hours playing with them both, together.

He learned little things about the family he had given up five years ago, observing them that afternoon. Olivia and Addie had that uncanny ability to communicate with each other with as little words as possible, a relationship that could have easily been modeled after his relationship with his partner. He learned that Addie was ticklish, dreadfully so, and he filed that bit of knowledge with the traits that belonged to Olivia.

He also learned that she didn't mind getting muddy and sweaty, and where Olivia hesitated at the edge of a puddle she proudly dove right in. That part of her belonged to him.

He noticed that Olivia was ever-watchful and appeared to be making a conscious effort to stay back, to allow him this time with their daughter. He felt her eyes following them everywhere as they ran, and it was comforting knowing that she had his back once again.

**XXXXX**

The afternoon was coming to an end as the sky grew dark and the temperature dropped. Olivia cuddled Addie in her arms, bundling her tight with a jacket and a hug. The two seemed to be engaging in a very serious conversation. That is, they where, up to the point where Olivia nodded, a grin barely hidden on her face, and she tweaked Addie's nose.

"Elliot, will you come back for dinner?" Addie asked shyly. "It's 'petti night!"

"Did your mom say it was okay?"

Addie glanced back at Olivia quickly, who nodded once more, her eyes meeting his.

"Then I would love to. I've never had your Mama's cooking before."

She caught the sly joke, but her daughter didn't, and the three leave the park.

**XXXXX**

A steaming plate of spaghetti is placed in front of him an hour later, and he can't help but comment as Olivia busied herself cutting up the long noodles into smaller strands for Addie.

"You never told me you could cook."

Her immediate reaction is to snap back a "but you never asked" but she doesn't. It sounds too mean. She was always uncomfortable when her talents, hidden or otherwise, were brought to the spotlight.

"I had lots of practice over the years," she said instead and he nodded slowly.

"It smells great," he added, waiting for her to sit down at her seat at the table.

"Mama's 'petti is the best!" Addie chimed in excitedly, waving her fork.

Olivia returned from the kitchen area with her own plate and proceeded to sit down and pick up her fork.

"Well, eat up," she said quietly.

Elliot found that the food she had prepared was very, very good. Where had she learned to cook like that? He hadn't seen a jar of sauce out while dinner was being made, so she must've made it herself.

He could get used to eating like this every night. Addie chatted comfortably with both him and Olivia, and he didn't miss how she watched their interactions carefully.

**XXXXX**

After dinner, Olivia quietly suggested to Addie that she play with a few of the toys that were unpacked while she and Elliot cleaned up.

"She loves you already," she murmured, scrubbing the dishes with a sudsy rag before handing them off so that he could dry them.

"I love her too," he replied honestly. "And I love you, and I will always be grateful for you coming home and giving me this chance."

"Your family was always important. I hated that I had removed a part of it without telling you. And that's why I wanted Addie to go play. There's something I want to talk to you about."

She lifted her hands from the sink and dried them quickly before going over to her bag and taking out a bunch of newspapers and magazines.

"Addie and I can't share a bed forever and this apartment was meant for a single, independent woman, not a mother in a relationship…"

He privately glowed that she already thought of them as belonging to each other, exclusively, and that in her mind, it was lasting enough to have an impact on whatever this decision was.

"So today, while we were food-shopping, I picked up a few things so that I could begin the hunt for an apartment. I realized that I wanted you with us, while we looked and when we moved in. It's unfair to keep you and Addie apart and you and I have lost enough time as it is."

He would be lying if he said he didn't know how much this request was wounding her pride. She was, in essence, asking him to move in with her, after only being home for two days.

"I mean, realistically, it will take a few weeks to finalize everything and get this place out on the market again, so I just figured by then we might be at a point…" she was babbling, a nervous habit he hadn't quite noticed before.

"Liv, nothing would make me happier then finding the perfect apartment for our family."

And, because of his words, she knew that they would. Somehow, they would.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- **Here's chapter 8! The response I got for the last chapter was amazing! Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer-** Nope, still not mine. Bugger.

**Pretty Please?- **Reviews? They're like the fuel to my writing fire.

**Story Summary- **It was as if his life had become a game, and he was playing for keeps. Sequel to Possessions. EO.

**XXXXX**

After Addie had been tucked in, Elliot and Olivia stayed up late into the night searching for a suitable apartment for the Stabler clan to live in. As Olivia had quietly reminded him, he had five children now who "will want to spend time with their daddy."

She had a point. In his excitement at the discovery of a new daughter and Olivia's return, he had pushed thoughts of his nearly-grown children to the back of his mind. Liz and Rick, as they were now called, were 17 years old, and Kathleen and Maureen were in their 20s. When, because he didn't want to think what would happen if they didn't, welcome their dark-haired little sister, they would surely be as eager to spend time with her as he was.

Silently, he added another reason for moving. The possibility, however faint or unlikely, that there could be other little siblings for them to visit made moving a necessary task.

**XXXXX**

Before they knew it, midnight had arrived and Elliot was saying goodbye. There were three apartments that sounded perfect on paper, and he would call in the morning to schedule visits.

Elliot quietly made his way over to the bed that Olivia and Addie were sharing, bending down and smoothing back Addie's dark locks.

"Your daddy loves you," he whispered softly, kissing her forehead. Olivia just barely managed to keep her tearful grin in check.

"I wanted you to give you something to look at, before you go," she said quietly. She darted over to a suitcase and pulled out two books, holding out the larger one to him.

"It's Addie's baby book, everything from when I went to Winapoint to her third birthday. I made myself record everything. It has pregnancy photos, Casey took some at the hospital when she was born, and every Kodak moment up until she stopped being a baby. She has a different book now, I could show it to you later, if you want."

He opened the book and it did appear as though every moment had been carefully recorded into the scrapbook. She had taken front and side pictures of herself every two weeks of her pregnancy, it seemed. Miscellaneous dates scattered the margins of each page, each a milestone in either pregnancy or early childhood.

"Just because you weren't physically there does not mean you have to be kept in the dark about what went on," she said.

He was in awe of the woman standing in front of him. He'd always known she was just as physically strong as he was, and even stronger emotionally, but solid proof that she could succeed where he would have undoubtedly failed had never been shown to him before. She had the drive to make this book, a family heirloom in the making, when she was alone in her world. She should have been so resentful of the situation that he had forced her into, but she was able to accept the hand life dealt her and make the best of things.

He would never fully understand her outlook on life.

He made it to the doorway before he realized that he wanted to remind the both of them that their relationship wasn't solely based on the child sleeping a few yards away. She was searching through a drawer when he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Jesus, Elliot!" she gasped, and it was clear he had scared her with his sudden movements.

He carefully weaved his fingers in her hair and pulled her into a deep kiss. They both broke away a few long moments later, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't leave without doing that," he mumbled, resting his forehead against hers gently.

"You shouldn't have to," she replied, a faint blush on her skin.

He smiled and his lips met hers once more, a soft kiss before he walked out the door.

Olivia smiled to herself and opened the book that was sitting at her table. It was her current journal, and she put pen to paper eagerly.

_I'm in love with Elliot Stabler…_

**XXXXX**

The next day Elliot went to work with a smile on his face. Everyone noticed and soon he was called into the Captain's office only to be cornered by Cragen, Fin, Munch, Huang, and Casey, who proudly wore a Cheshire Cat-like grin on her face.

"Spill," she ordered, shifting in her perch on Cragen's desk.

Sensing that this could launch into a full-out interrogation, he decided it might be best to play dumb, at least for now. Serious bodily harm might come to him otherwise.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't. Well, I just got off the phone with Olivia, and she sounded happier then before…" her voice trailed off, and he took it to mean that she had sounded happier than before she had left five years ago. "I haven't heard her sound like that, except when she and Adelaide are in a private conversation. So…spill."

Ugh, this wasn't going well at all.

"You gonna beat it outta me, Counselor?" he asked jokingly.

"They might," she deadpanned, purposely shooting looks at the others, who nodded their agreement quickly. "Just listen, okay? She's my best friend, a beacon of warm and fuzzy estrogen, which I definitely need after working with all of you 'bad boys' all the time. I don't want her to leave. If I need to start prepping an argument to get her to stay, I should know ahead of time."

Her face was sincere and showed the worry that she was feeling, which succeeded in triggering his guilt.

"Fine. I want her to stay, and I know she belongs here with me. I need her to be mine and I have to be a good father to my daughter and a better person to everyone else or I'll lose her again, and she won't give me another chance. We've decided to move in together, because we both believe that by the time everything gets finalized, we'll be ready for that step. Are you happy?"

Casey and the rest of the squad looked temporarily stunned. The Elliot Stabler standing in front of them, with emotions he was so sure about and a familiar gleam back in his eye was a far cry from the shell that had lurked about the squad-room for the past four years.

Casey, Cragen, Munch, Fin, and Huang shared a private look and seemed to come to an agreement.

"Okay…but to get all that, you're going to need our help," Casey said, and Elliot most certainly did not like the wicked grin on her face.

**XXXXX**

"Liv, it's Casey. Can you bring Addie to the station today? We all miss you too so much, and it would really make the guys happy after the crappy case they caught. See you at 4 p.m. okay?"

Beep.

**XXXXX**

"Don, I left a message on Liv's phone and she just called me back. She'll be there at 4. I've got everything I needed to get, make sure Munch doesn't slack or this will never work. See you soon."

Beep.

**XXXXX**

"Casey told me you guys were having a rough day and she said you wanted me to stop by so…what's with you guys?" Olivia asked, eyeing Munch and Fin suspiciously. The two detectives were sitting on the edges of their desks, talking quietly and looking startled when she entered the room.

"We're glad you're here, Liv. Cragen and Casey will be out in a sec," Fin told her.

It was then that she noticed that Elliot wasn't at his desk, so she had to ask.

"Where's Elliot?"

"He'll be ready in a minute," Cragen answered, coming out of his office.

"Okay…what's going on?"

"Just go into my office, Casey will explain everything," Cragen said. "And I'll take Addie for you."

With a puzzled expression on her face, Olivia gently put Addie down onto the floor and nodded towards 'Grandpa Don.' She opened the door to his office nervously and was very much taken aback by what greeted her.

"You, my dear, are going out on a proper date with a certain detective tonight, and everything is being taken care of by us!" Casey announced dramatically, holding out a very beautiful black dress and an exquisite pair of matching shoes.


End file.
